


A Collection of Kisses

by catraaadora



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Christmas Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Kisses, Mistletoe, Valentine's Day Fluff, just pure fluff, not really - Freeform, tiniest bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catraaadora/pseuds/catraaadora
Summary: Fluff for the soul





	1. Cheek Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Warning; if you're not a fan of fluff, move on.  
> Dedicated to all those who need a break from the angst between these two

Cheek Kiss

 

Catra stretched her legs and yawned, rolling over lazily onto her side. Sunlight shone in through the cracks of the curtains above, illuminating the still sleepy girl. Her arms instinctively went to wrap around the warmth that usually lay beside her, everything quiet and peaceful. However, after a few seconds her eyes shot open, realizing Adora wasn’t there. 

She sat up in bed, trying to look around the dimly lit room for any sign of the blonde.

“Adora?” Catra asked, panic beginning to rise. She pulled off the sheets and ran out of the bedroom to the kitchen, feet padding softly against the hallway carpet. Her heart raced. Where was she? This wasn’t like her. Did Adora leave again? 

No, she wouldn’t do that, not after everything they’ve been through--

Catra stopped in her tracks. A wave of relief washed over her as she stared at the person standing in their kitchen. It was Adora; over by the stove with a large mixing bowl in her hands and a smile on her face.

“Oh, hey Catra!” She said cheerfully, smiling even more sweetly as she greeted her still sleepy-looking girlfriend. “I didn’t know you were up--I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

She hoped Adora hadn’t noticed the panicked look she’d had on her face.

Despite that Catra’s heart filled with warmth and a grin worked its way to her own features. Seriously, she had the best girlfriend in the whole world. 

Grin growing even wider, the brunette walked slyly over to Adora, tail flicking playfully. 

“Awe, you didn’t have to do that for me--”

Adora raises a finger.

“Ah, stop right there! You aren’t getting any of these until I’m done.”

Catra’s ears lowered in defeat. Adora knew her too well.

“Awe, c’mon--! At least let me lick the spoon…”

The blonde tried to hold back her smile. She couldn’t resist it when Catra was making that face. All pouty, with those big wide eyes.  
And she was pretty sure the other knew it, too.

“Fine..but only the spoon, alright? The pancakes should be done in a couple of minutes.”

Catra practically snatched the spoon out of Adora’s hands and began licking it clean. Adora couldn’t help but smile a bit...everything about the other was just so damned cute. She loved mornings like these, and her mind tried not to wander back to the days when she and her were almost enemies. Even then, though, they were close. 

But now that the rebellion had won, those days were long behind them. Sure, Catra was bitter about it for a while, but she was quickly accepted into their circle of friends and reunited with Adora, and finally away from Shadow Weaver and the Horde, she was able to become the person Adora remembered her to be when they were kids--

Sweet.

Catra looked up from the spoon for a second, eyebrow raised at the weird look Adora was giving her, tongue still out.

“What?” 

...Even if she came off a little weird or rough to others still. 

Adora turned to tend to the stove. She poured the batter onto the frying pan, making sure the heat was at just the right temperature before turning back to face her too-adorable girlfriend. 

Catra was still happily licking away at the wooden spoon, unaware of Adora’s loving stare--  
And she smiled as she noticed that the other had gotten a bit of batter smeared on her cheek. 

Obviously Catra hadn’t noticed yet, so Adora walked over to her and wiped the sticky sweet pancake off her face--

Blush suddenly flooded Catra’s face and her heart as she felt a soft warmth press against her cheek. It was gone in an instant but felt like it had lasted an eternity.

The brunette stared at Adora as she pulled away, breaking the sudden kiss she had given her, the two smiling softly at each other.

No matter how long they were together, Catra would never get used to how happy Adora made her feel.


	2. Nose Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra is a secret artist and no one can convince me otherwise

Thunder boomed outside as rain pelted the windows. Lightning flashed through the sky, illuminating the living room in an eerie flash. Catra had been sitting on the couch, trying to sketch someone, but the power had gone out and now she was shrouded in darkness, save for the occasional bolt of lightning.

She looked down to the drawing she had been working on. It wasn’t very good, and the sight of it made her frustrated--especially the fact that she couldn’t fix it as it was hard to see, even with _her_ eyes.

 A sudden clap of thunder and a resulting loud crash outside made Catra jump, tail standing on end, startled by the sudden noise. The pencil and sketchbook fell from her lap. She quickly whipped her head around, to the front door, as three loud bangs echoed throughout the room.

 She wasn’t afraid. It was only a storm. And a stranger at the door. She could handle herself--but Adora was gone, and was supposed to have come home hours ago...what if something had happened to her?

 Now _that_ thought sent a pang of fear through her heart.

She never liked to admit it, even to herself, despite the fact they had always been so close...it was hard for her to admit those kind of things, any attachments or anything resembling a connection with someone.

 

_Especially_ to herself.

 

But the very idea of Adora being hurt or worse--

That was more horrible than any nightmare.

Damn, when did she become so _soft?_  She had to pull herself together.

 Another three bangs came from the front door, this time louder, as well as a muffled yell over the wind and the rain.

 Catra tried peering out the window, trying to get a better look at who was there, just in case, but the rain was coming down so hard it was almost impossible to see.

 At that same moment, another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, and Catra could see clearly a hooded figure standing at the doorway.

 She quickly closed the curtains and grabbed her staff, ready to open the door and fight the stranger off.

 Before Catra could reach the handle, the door burst open and wind and rain came flooding in, as well as the hooded figure--

 And just as Catra was about to pounce, ready to fight, the figure pulled down their hood, and she saw the all too familiar head of blonde hair that she had come to love.

 “Catra?” They asked.

 “Adora?” She said, lowering her staff. “What are you doing in that cloak--? Where were you?”

 Adora walked in and closed the door behind her, shutting out the sounds of the storm, and took off her soaking wet cloak.

 “Sorry, I know I’m running quite late, I ended up visiting Mermista and got caught in the storm--the storm is even worse out at sea. Seahawk lent me this cloak since it was still pouring out when we got back.”

 She came up to Catra, and smiled.

 “I’m alright...say, you weren’t scared by chance, were you?”

 Catra huffed and looked away, immediately defensive.

 “No! I just…”

 She looked back at Adora, ears lowered.

 “I was worried…”

 Adora took Catra’s hand and looked her in the eyes.

 “ _I’m alright_ . And it’s alright to admit you’re scared, or worried, I’m _never_ going to think any less of you, okay?”

 She leaned over and gave a small kiss to the tip of Catra’s nose.

 “Now c’mon, let’s go make a nice hot drink and find some blankets to curl up in.”

 

_Catra had never been happier._


	3. Head Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> girlfriends comin to the rescue

It had been a rough night. Catra had gotten into a fight with some locals, as usual--and although it wasn’t her fault, she had just been defending herself, both she and Adora were kicked out of the restaurant and ultimately banned.

They ended up going home, both of them a little beaten up but no worse for wear. Adora had a cut above her brow and some bruises on her arms, but Catra had gotten socked in the eye and it was starting to swell pretty bad.

It was enough for Adora to convince her to let her treat the wound, for Catra to suck up her pride for once and let her help her. She had gotten a few ice packs and gently placed them on Catra’s eye, patching up any other cuts and wounds she saw on her, then treating her own.

“I’m sorry, Adora…” Catra had said, trying not to look in Adora’s eyes.

She was embarrassed things had gotten out of hand. And worried that Adora was disappointed in her.

It was so hard, she tried so hard to keep calm and do the right thing, but it seemed at every turn there was someone who had a problem with her, someone who wanted nothing more than to see Catra hurt.

She hated the thought of dragging Adora through that each time.

And now it was the morning after, the two laying in bed, Catra sprawled across the sheets while Adora lay snuggled up underneath. Both were still covered in bandages, Catra more so than Adora, and a dark purple bruise shined on the brunette’s eye in the first light of day.

She rolled over to face Adora, checking to see if she was awake. But she snored softly--very much still asleep, her face serene as she slept soundly.

A small smile graced Catra’s face without her realization.

She was so lucky. She would never understand why someone like Adora kept trying for someone like her...there were so many times Catra had screwed up, had gotten them and herself into trouble. And yet, Adora was always there.

Her heart wrenched a bit when she remembered the night before.

It was all her fault. Those guys had been making fun of them, saying these horrible things--they had come over to them, harassing the two and she, of course, had to punch the guy, which in turn resulted into a fistfight.

Catra was ashamed.

Her ears went down as she thought about what Adora was going to say when she woke up. Surely she wouldn’t let what happened last night go. She was so scared of what she was going to say…

“Hn…”

Adora groaned softly as she rolled over sleepily, just waking up.

Catra looked away, pretending like she hadn’t been watching the other sleep.

“Catra…?” Adora asked sleepily, trying to blink away the last few cobwebs of sleep.

Catra moved closer to Adora, laying her head into the crook of Adora’s neck and wrapped her arms around her waist, burying her head into the blonde girls arm. She was so warm.

“I’m so sorry for last night, Adora…”

For a moment, the other was confused. What was she talking about? Then, as soon as she saw the bandages wrapped around Catra’s arm, it clicked.

“You mean last night?”

Catra raised her head from its hiding place and nodded.

“Oh c’mon…” She said, “I’m not mad at you for that.”

Adora smiled softly and held Catra’s face gently in her hand, getting a good look at the bruise that had been left on her eye the night before.

“I’m more worried about you. I know last night wasn’t your fault...yeah, you could’ve dealt with the situation a little better, but you didn’t start that fight. Those guys shouldn’t have said those things to you, and shouldn’t have harassed us the way they did.”

“Really?” Catra asked, genuinely surprised.

“Of course. That’s just who you are, and you don’t have to feel guilty for defending me or yourself, alright?”

Catra sniffled and smiled. 

“I don’t get you sometimes, Adora.” She laid her head back down to rest on Adora’s arm. Everything you do for me--why do you do it?”

“Because I love you.”

Catra froze and her heart skipped a beat.

The blonde just smiled and kissed the top of Catra’s head, running her free hand gently through her hair.

 

…

 

“I love you too, Adora.”


	4. Surprise Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some winter cuddles

It had been really cold the past few months. A winter storm had rolled in, covering half the land in a thick blanket of snow. Animals hid in their dens. Villagers stayed holed up in their homes, fireplaces burning day and night, smoke steadily feeding the storm clouds. Frosta had been working with Perfuma to help alleviate the effects, however there was just so much and so many places affected that it has taken some time for any place to be cleared.

And in the midst of the frozen tundra, stood a small cottage on top of a hill. The windows glowed with the warm glow of  the hearth; cottage covered in white. A plume of smoke rose from the chimney and up into the night sky.

Inside, the scent of freshly baked cookies flowed through the home as Adora pulled them from the oven. Catra was nearby, curled up in front of the fireplace, snoring soundly. The blonde couldn’t help but smile at this, and poured out two hot drinks for them to share, and took the mugs onto a tray with a plate of the still-warm cookies and brought them over to her, setting them down on the coffee table.

“Hey, Catra…” She nudged the sleeping girl softly.

“Hm…?”

Catra yawned as she stretched her arms above her head, sitting up.

Her nose twitched as the scent of the baked goods wafted over towards her.

“Are those...are those cookies?”

She looked excitedly over at the coffee table, where Adora had sat down the tray, and made her way over.

She excitedly grabbed one and began to nibble on it, the other just staring at her softly trying not to laugh.

In moments like these, Adora got to see Catra for the kind of person she really is, rare  times when Catra’s defenses were down, seeing through the wall she’d built up for so many years to protect herself from hurt.

And the person she saw was so sweet and so full of life--

She’d do anything in her power to protect her.

“You gonna have any?” Catra asked, eyebrow cocked, mouth still full of cookie.

Adora couldn’t help it, she giggled.

Catra blushed and swallowed what was in her mouth.

“What--?” Her voice cracked, confusion clearly evident. She didn’t like it when people laughed at her. Even if it was her impossibly amazing girlfriend.

Adora was still giggling.

“It’s just..” Adora moved closer to the brunette in front of her. “Do you even realize how cute you are sometimes?”

She reached out a hand and tucked a stray piece of hair behind Catra’s ear.

And, boy, if Catra was blushing before, she was absolutely  _ red _ now.

She quickly looked away, trying not to look Adora straight in the eye. Mushy love stuff like this was never really Catra’s forte. She’s not used to it---all this sharing feelings and stuff. It was so different from everything she had been taught and treated growing up....

She looked back up at Adora, who was still looking at her, but this time, with such a sweet look of love in her eyes that Catra couldn’t help what she did next.

She lunged forward, kissing that stupidly amazing blonde right on the lips, all the while heart soaring.

It was only a few seconds, and then Catra pulled away, quickly averting her gaze again.

“You’re the cute one…” Catra managed to mumble, small smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure if I mentioned this before but would love comments and feedback from you guys!


	5. Hand Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catra in a tux tho

They were meant to be going to a formal gathering with all the princesses. This was going to be the first time that Catra was going to be meeting all of them since the Rebellion won and she left the Horde. Not to mention this was going to be the first time the two would go to an event as an official couple; some people knew by now but not everyone, so this was their big coming out moment--needless to say, tonight was very important. For both of them.

Adora finished tying her hair up and tightening the belt around her waist, and turned to face the brown-haired girl she had known all her life.

Catra was looking at herself in the mirror, trying to tie her bow tie, but it just wouldn’t stay--usually she would just wear the stupid thing hanging around her neck, not even bothering to tie it, admittedly she never learned how. She preferred that look anyways. But Catra also knew Adora was stressing out about making a good impression, especially since not all the princesses have exactly warmed up to Catra yet. So she wanted to look her best, if not for herself, for Adora.

But damn it  _ why did it have to be such a dumb tie _ \--

“Here, let me get that for you.”

Adora came over, and helped tie it for her, and brushed out a few knots she noticed in Catra’s wild mane she called hair.

She took her by the arms and turned her towards her.

“There. You look great.”

Catra winced.

“I don’t know about this Adora, they all still kind of hate me…”

“C’mon, they’re my friends, and you’re my best friend, not to mention my girlfriend! I’m sure once they get to know you, they’ll love you just as much as I do.”

Adora smiled, looking into Catras eyes, and she smiled back, slight glint of her fang showing.

The brown hair girl raised an eyebrow mischievously and glanced down at the others’ hand before taking it in her own and kissing it on the back.

Her tail flicked playfully as she looked up to see the surprised expression on Adora’s face-- not to mention the slight blush that now dusted her cheeks.

She loved messing with Adora like this, she was just so  _ cute _ when flustered.

Adora tried to hide the smile that was working its way to her face but she just couldn’t help it. Catra was going to do great tonight, she just knew it.

“You ready to go?” She asked.

Catra, still holding Adora’s hand, gave it a little squeeze.

“Yeah, let’s go.”


	6. Forehead Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wrote this chapter with help from my cute af gf

When Adora came back home, it was already well past midnight. The moon was high and shining dimly behind the sparse scattered clouds. As soon as she stepped in the door she found her girlfriend had fallen asleep on the couch, all curled up, a trail of saliva drooling down her chin. Some cute little snores could be heard, if she listened closely enough. Adora couldn’t help but to grin at the sight- Catra’s visibly failed attempt to stay up to welcome her upon her return.

Adora smiled and sat her things down quietly on the table nearby. Tip toeing over, feet padding softly on the carpet, she gently sat down next to her sleeping girlfriend, being careful as not to wake her up.

The blonde thought back to all the things that they’ve been through together--from growing up as kids, helping and looking out for each other, training together, and even those rough times when Adora left the Horde before the Rebellion won.

Even then, Catra meant the world to her. And she thinks that they both needed that time apart, to figure things out. To figure their feelings out.

And now, things were just perfect. Living together in Brightmoon, having their own home, Adora working with the Princess Alliance; she couldn’t ask for anything more, this is all she ever wanted.

She gently reached out her hand to the brunette’s face, caressing her cheek lovingly. Her heart was filled with all this joy; love for the girlfriend who lay in front of her and the love for her childhood friend. There was no other feeling like it and she couldn’t be happier that it was Catra, of all the people in the world, she got to be with like this.

Adora leaned down and planted a kiss on her forehead, Catra’s hair brushing against Adora’s face as her lips pressed softly against the other’s skin.

“Hn…?” Catra moaned quietly, eyes blinking open sleepily. “Adora…?”

Adora let out a small laugh and cupped Cara's face in her hand again.

“Shh...it’s okay, go back to sleep. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

And Catra must have been really tired, because as soon as Adora said those words, her head fell back onto the couch again and she was snoring asleep once more.

Adora slowly laid down next to the warm girl in front of her, pulling a blanket off the back of the couch over the two of them. She tried her best to not wake the other up again, however Catra suddenly turned onto her side and wrapped her arms around Adora’s waist, snuggling up close to her. She let out a little sigh, head now resting on the blonde’s chest. Adora just stayed still for a moment, wondering if the other had in fact woken up, however she quickly realized that Catra was still very fast asleep.

She smiled and closed her eyes as well, resting her head in the wild mess of hair beside her, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

And honestly? It was the best night's sleep either of them have ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit i wrote all these chapters in like a single night
> 
> may add more but for now here ya go


	7. Mistletoe Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some holiday fluff while I work on my other hella long fic of these two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished this just in time guys

Adora loved the holidays. By the second of December, she had already completely decorated her and Catra’s cottage floor to ceiling with garlands of tinsel and wreaths of holly. Green and red were pratically everywhere. Lights hung strung along all the windows and the entire roof outside the house glowing warm in the bitter winter night. Inside, a fire was lit in the rustic stone fireplace, crackling and radiating heat throughout the room.

Catra, however, felt very different about the holidays. To be honest, she wasn’t as big a fan of them as Adora seemed to be. She didn’t understand them. All the cheesy traditions...they seemed odd and kind of pointless to her. She much more favored the nice summer days when they could actually go outside, enjoy the sun together and go places.

  
Not this Snow Hell.

  
But Catra also knew how much Adora enjoyed celebrating this time of year. And seeing her happy like this, practically dancing around the house with joy decorating, made her feel...happy. She loved seeing the blonde so excited.  
And because of that, Catra was willing to go through any pointless silly things Adora wished for, even this, sitting together in butt ugly sweaters together and sipping on hot cocoa while they listened to (admittedly catchy) but still cheesy holiday songs on the radio.

“Catra?” Adora asked.

The brunette turned to look at her too adorable girlfriend, who was currently cuddled up in a blanket beside her on the couch.

“Yeah?” Catra raised an eyebrow. There was a playful smirk on Adora’s face and Catra wasn’t sure if she liked the looks of it or not.

“I was wondering if you’d go to the kitchen and grab us some more marshmallows~?”

Even though she was highly suspicious of the look now on the other girls face, Catra couldn’t resist that dumb cute face. So she got up, heading past the still hotly burning fire and into the kitchen, trying to look for where they had put that bag of marshmallows--

Little did Catra know, Adora had snuck up behind her while she was preoccupied, and tapped her on the shoulder startling the brunette who quickly turned around to meet a pair of blue eyes.

‘WHa--”

And there was the blonde. That dumb, too-adorable smirk now a full blown grin. She pointed up to the ceiling, and Catra noticed a sprig of green and red dangling above them. She was torn between sighing and cracking up.

“Oh my god, Adora--” Catra laughed.

“Oh, shut up and kiss me” Adora laughed back. Fuck, her laugh was beautiful.

Catra couldn’t resist the blonde. She leaned in close and their lips met softly, everything about it filling her with warmth and joy and just so much love.

 

Catra may actually understand this dumb holiday after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow still updating this. Any of you ever have an idea feel free to comment. I love these two too much tbh


	8. Drunk kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion from user Bow_woahh 
> 
> Sorry this took so long have been working on a hella long catradora AU that should be posted soon!

It was their weekly date night, just meant to be a fun outing for some dinner and maybe a nice movie afterwards if they were feeling up to it. But, of course, Catra had insisted they check out a “cool new bar”, and had proceeded to drag a reluctant Adora into some seedy-looking backstreet dive bar.  So Adora complied, not having the heart to turn down that adorable face, especially when she was obviously so excited. 

 

When they entered the place Adora knew instantly that their night was gonna take an extreme turn. The bar had turned out to be much nicer than she had expected, clean and even a bit cozy, with warm globe lights strung up and vintage posters haphazardly hanging along the wooden planked walls. Surprisingly, the blonde ended up literally  _ downing _ about four more drinks than even Catra had within the first half hour of them being there--all fruity tropical drinks, of course, as opposed to Catra’s preferred drinks of choice, beer or whiskey. 

 

The brunette just eyed the other girl while taking a sip from her own drink, smirking from behind the rim of the glass, trying her best not to laugh as Adora began talking up the poor person who had been sitting next to them, red in the face and slurring her words a bit. Catra even ended up blushing when the blonde started to drunkenly gush about her to the stranger. 

 

(Though if asked she would never admit that.)

 

“Uhm...Adora?” Catra asked setting down her glass. She put her hand on the blonde’s shoulder in an attempt to get her attention. Adora turned around, face flushed, smile plastered across her face. 

 

“Catraaa~” She drawled, smile splitting into a grin. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around the brunette girl, resting her head in between Catra’s shoulder and neck. “Mmmmfph--” The blonde tried to say with her face still planted firmly into Catra. 

 

Catra rolled her eyes and lifted her drunk girlfriend’s head up gently. “Adora, I can’t understand you. You gotta sit up and talk to me.”

 

Adora snorted a dorkily cute laugh and sat back. 

 

“Al’ight~” She drawled in agreement. “I was  _ t-rying _ to ask ya if you wann...wanned’ ta dance with me.”

 

Adora tried to pull Catra up from the barstool, attempting to get her up and over to the small dance floor, but the brunette shook her head deciding that Adora, as funny and adorable as she was drunk, should probably head home before she ended up passing out. 

“Nope, c’mon Adora, we gotta get you home. You’re drunk.”

 

“No,  _ you’re _ drunk~” Adora giggled.

 

Catra rolled her eyes again and grabbed the girls’ hand and began guiding her towards the exit (after leaving a generous tip to their bartender) but Adora ended up digging her heels into the ground, letting out a huff refusing to leave.

 

Suddenly, Catra was pulled back and spun around, the sudden warmth of lips smashed unceremoniously onto hers and arms wrapped around her neck. After a moment the two parted and Catra ended up staring into the bleary blue eyes of her girlfriend, who was now sporting the goofiest grin she had ever seen, then wiggled her eyebrows.

 

Catra didn’t even care that the few people left in the bar was staring at them. 

 

She broke out in hysterical laughter alongside Adora. She had tried to keep her laughter in all night but that  _ damn eyebrow wiggle _ was her breaking point- the blonde always knew how to get to her. 

 

Well, she had to admit, even though this night didn’t turn out as they had planned, it still became quite a memorable one. For both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any more ideas feel free to comment hopefully I should be updating this fic more


	9. Valentine's Day Kiss Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wrote this literally last minute
> 
> idea by my amazing gf @stroopwafeldetective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> modern-day au
> 
> Part 1 of 2

Things had been chaotic the night before. Catra had been desperately trying to finish her girlfriend’s valentine’s day gift before it got too late, ripping through the kitchen and getting splatters of chocolate and caramel practically everywhere. Adora should be back in the morning so she had to get this done before then. It was a strict deadline. She had no idea what she was doing and the website she was using as a guide was barely understandable but, _at last_ , somehow she finally managed to pull it all together last minute in the early hours of the morning before collapsing asleep on their bed, completely passed out.

 

It was almost noon by the time she woke up. Bleary eyed, Catra sat up dazed in the bed for a moment before she realized what today was. And that she had slept in.

 

“ _Oh shit--!_ ” She thought, quickly getting up and not even bothering to brush her tangled mess of hair or change from the loose fitting pajamas she had on from the night before. The brunette scurried down the hall and towards the living room, wondering if Adora was home yet or not. She must be, Catra thought, because it was already late in the day and her flight should have landed a couple hours ago.

 

Her feet padded softly in the carpet of their apartment as she rounded the corner to see the familiar head of blonde hair she had come to know and love. Said blonde was sitting quietly on the couch, legs curled up underneath a blanket, and cup of hot tea in one hand and a book in the other.

 

“Oh, Catra.” Adora looked up at her with a smile. God, she was so beautiful. Her hair framed her face perfectly, loose and tousled and somehow perfect despite being on a plane for the last eleven hours.

 

But that’s not what surprised Catra the most.

 

What surprised her was the room; there were starry lights and red and pink everywhere; streamers hung from the ceiling and flowers decorated the tables elegantly put together in pretty little vases.

 

_How the hell had the blonde had all the time to do this?_

 

“I was beginning to thought you would never wake up” Adora laughed. She put her book down and got up, gently folding the blanket she had and placed it on the couch beside her. “I didn’t want to disturb you, when I got in you just looked _so tired_. What the heck were you doing?”

 

Adora came up close to her, gently tucking a particularly wild piece of hair behind her ear and smiling. Catra’s heart beat audibly inside her chest.

 

“Uhm...I, I was making your gift…” She said, looking away uncharacteristically shyly. Adora was the only one who could get her all flustered like this. It was embarrassing. She wanted to see _her_ like this.

 

“Awe, did it have something to do with chocolate I’m guessing?”

 

Her girlfriend smirked as she ran her finger along Catra’s cheek then slipped it into her mouth.

 

“Hm... white chocolate? And, is that caramel I’m tasting too?”

 

Catra had to salvage this situation. This was meant to be a surprise, goddamnit.

 

She took the blonde’s wrist and stopped her from continuing to taste-test her face. “Yeah, maybe. You’ll have to wait and see.” Catra was the one with the smirk now. “It took me a long time to make, but I got ‘em in the fridge all ready to go.”

 

Adora was genuinely curious. Sure, it obviously had something to do with chocolate but the other girl never cooked anything usually, or spent any time in the kitchen besides to grab a snack or try and mess around with her while she was trying to cook for the two of them. She let herself be led by the brown haired girl and sat down when prompted, Catra rooting around in the fridge and eventually bringing out a large tray.

 

“Here,” She said, placing the tray down in front of Adora. “Your gift. _Enjoy_.”

 

That last part was said rather deviously and Adora glanced down at the admittedly gorgeous treats in front of her, each one a small little heart shaped chocolate striped with white chocolate drizzled on top, wondering what Catra could have done to make her sound that way.

 

With the girl watching her, a smirk across her face, Adora hesitantly picked one up and bit into it, the flavor of caramel and chocolate immediately spreading over her tongue, as well as…

 

“Is this rum?” She asked, mouth still a bit full.

 

Catra laughed. “You know, I was actually betting you wouldn’t be able to tell. I found the recipe online a while ago and I thought it would be, I don’t know, kinda nice to make for you for today...so, what do you think?”

 

She said that last part kind of worriedly, like she was afraid Adora wouldn’t like it. Adora smiled and swallowed the rest. It burned a bit, but in the best way possible.

 

“I love it, Catra.”

 

Catra broke out into a relieved smile.

 

“I’m glad--I wasn’t kidding when I said this was hard, ya know. Took a lot of effort.”

 

Adora raised an eyebrow. “Yeah? _Well how about you come taste your work?_ ”

 

The brunette tried to hide the blush that now spread from her face to her neck and instead decided to take her girlfriend up on that offer, grabbing her softly and giving her the biggest fucking “welcome home” kiss ever.

 

And damn, did that chocolate taste good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's see if I can finish the other half before midnight hits

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if they seem a bit OOC, first fanfic I ever published--and since I decided not to write in t o o much angst it was a little difficult to get their characters down


End file.
